


Will you Help Me Hide a Body?

by MomofPhoenix



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M, do you wanna build a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomofPhoenix/pseuds/MomofPhoenix
Summary: I went down the rabbit hole called YouTube again...Babe story.





	Will you Help Me Hide a Body?

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot...sort of.

Let me start this one off by saying that I was on YouTube again...  
The song is done to Do you wanna build a snowman and it's called Will You Help Me Hide a Body? you can look it up on Youtube. I tweaked it a bit to fit.

 

Will You Help Me Hide a Body...

 

The guys at Rangeman watched Stephanie make her way through the control room with a very determined look on her face. She was dressed entirely in her black tac gear, and the guys were slightly worried; even more so when they realized she was wearing her gun.   
Amusement began to take over as they watched her reach Ranger's closed office door and pulled out her phone before she knocked. Ranger had been in a foul mood all week and if anyone could pull him out of it, it was her. Just as she knocked they heard the beginning of a children's song start to play. They paid rapt attention as she began to sing softly.

"Will you help me hide a body? Come on we can't delay..."

Soft chuckles started to titter across the large room. They waited for the next few lines and Ranger's reaction.

"No one can see him on the floor. Get him out the door, before he can decay...I thought you were my buddy...We won't get caught. Just help me and don't ask why...Will you help me hide a body?"

Lester was the first one to completely lose it, he doubled over in laughter. More of the guys began to stand around her and hum as she continued to sing through Ranger's door.

"It doesn't have to be in one piece...oh dear why..."

Tank watched as Lester began to roll around the floor and soon joined with loud guffaws of his own.

"Won't help me hide a body? This one's been knocked out since last night...I think his company is overdue...it's time we threw him down the well..."

They could have sworn they heard her say that it was Joe's body. It became a little bit quiet at that thought.

"It gets a little lonely, digging up all the graves. Out in the night by myself," then she whispered, "we're running out space in the Barrens."

They were starting to worry again, wondering what she and Ranger were up too.

"Ranger please, I know you're in there. You've been hiding all this week...They say don't cry and I have tried to hide the bodies without you. Now I'm out of tears."

They guys couldn't help but wonder if she had actually killed someone and started to gather the gear that they may need to dispose of a body.

"I've killed Joe Morelli, now it's just you and me...what are we gonna do?"

Tank was barking orders as Ranger came flying out of his door and took her into his arms.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and continued to sing. "Won't help me hide the body?"

He's blank face began to break when she looked up at him and sang, "I know you can."

His only response to the song was, "Babe."

"Come on Ranger," she said with a watery smile. "I didn't really kill him, but he did cheat on me. I may need you to help me actually hide the body eventually. I just missed you."  
He barked out a laugh and the guys all joined in and they agreed that they would help her hide a body too.


End file.
